The Unity Games
by Paulblofish223
Summary: The Unity Games. Where the blood is spilt. Where the descendants of the Olympians kill each other for Gaea's entertainment. Where there can only be one winner. Where Jacob Kai becomes a Godling. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own any of the characters. Give all the glory to Rick Riordan and Susanne Collins.**

**Note: This isn't my first fan fiction. However, I'm kinda new at this. This is a story mainly about the Hunger Games at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Gaea awoke and destroys the world except for the two camps. She combines them into one camp called Camp Unity, and she forces them to kill each other for her mercy, of course she doesn't have any. They are called the Unity Games. There can only be one winner. People who get to be a part of the twenty four Godlings, that's what you are called when you are picked, Gaea sends you to newly generated parts of the world. Percy Jackson, Jason and Thalia Grace and the rest of the Hunters of Artemis, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez were murdered by Gaea qt the Doors of Death. The Unity Games are just to prove that Gaea is in charge now, with the gods suffering in Tartarus. So, enjoy please!**

Chapter One

"It wasn't my fault!" I yelled at my dad.

"Jacob Kai, go to your room! I've had just about enough of your lies!" he yelled back.

My dad thought that I killed his favorite hunting dog. We kinda have to hunt what there is in the Wasteland. This used to be a place called Earth, but Gaea awoke ages ago, and now it''s called the Wasteland. I'm a descendant of Hephaestus, which is rare. The most common descendant is Aphrodite. But, that's not the topic right now.

I opened the door to my room and slammed it behind me. I turned and sat on my bed. R.A.M came to cheer me up. R.A.M. is an automaton I made. R.A.M. stands for Random Atom Manipulator. He makes his own molecules. He is a small spider like machine, so he crawled up on my bed and sat by me.

"Hey, R.A.M.," I said glumly. He said something in Morse code, which was an ancient code technique. I could understand it because I was a descendant of Hephaestus.

"You are sad?" R.A.M. asked in Morse code.

"Yeah. Dad thinks I killed his favorite hunting dog, Chocolate," I said looking at R.A.M.

"Neighbor killed it. Accident," said R.A.M. in Morse code.

"The neighbor killed it? Why didn't they tell Dad?" I asked.

"Reaping is today." said R.A.M.

"It is? But What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Reaping is today. Neighbor is scared," said R.A.M.

"Oh," I said slowly. "The Reaping is today." The Reaping is when they pick twenty four descendants to become Godlings in the Unity Games. The Earthborn come and make sure that no one rebels. Only people twelve to eighteen can be picked. Their son, Edgar, turned twelve on that day.

"Attire is washed," said R.A.M.

Everyone who is twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen has to wear special attire for their age. I am fifteen, so I wear a blue jumpsuit withe a red moon on the left of my chest.

"I need to get ready!" I said jumping up from my bed and heading to my closet.

In a blue box was my uniform. I put it on and looked at the time. It was three past three. One minute until the Reaping. My dad, apparently, forgot about it.

I climbed out the window and went around the house to the center of the town. A big statue of the goddess Gaea was carved into the mountain next to us. Twenty hundred people were in lines of their age in front of the Stage, where people got picked to be Godlings. It was boisterous and chaotic until Chiron, the Decisionist, came on stage.

He was a very old and frail centaur who couldn't die because Gaea kept bringing him to life.

He tapped the microphone to make sure that it was working. It gave feedback as he tapped it.

"Uh, uh, ladies first," he said. A woman got up and whispered something in his ear and he said, "Oh. Oops. I want to thank you for coming. May your chances be EVER in your will." He looked back at the woman and the woman nodded.

"Now, it is time to pick the twenty four Godlings that will compete in the Unity Games. Ladies first," said Chiron again. He put his hand in the glass and reached a piece of paper. He lifted it up and read it and repeated.

"Lori Kemble... Tami Kemble... Georgia Fall.. Faith Yumi... Jami Endigo...Tyrette Lomble... Arryson Long... Miranda Montiy... Klara James... Nami Ying... Katie Wanda... and Dianna Long. These are the female Godlings of this years Unity Games. And now for the boys. Jacob Kai," And then I was shocked. the whole way through the rest of the name calling. I was completely shocked. When it was time for all of the Godlings to come up to the Stage, I was the last to get on.

"Presenting the this years Godlings of the Unity Games," Chiron said. Nobody clapped except for the woman. Chiron looked at me sympathetically, put a three fingered gesture over his heart and pushed out. I was part of the Unity Games, and I was gonna die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I**'**m going to try to post daily, if not daily, weekly. And, I think you guys will really like th****e second chapter along with three and four. You know what I mean. Anyway-**

**Some random person: I just interrupted you *has troll face***

**Yes, yes you did. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

**The same random person: I will always enjoy your stories... *creepy smile***

***walks away awkwardly***

Chapter Two

They lead us into the Justice Hall. The Justice had separate rooms for each Godling. My room was a small personal room. The only person who came to say good bye was my friend Judd Keldy. He is two years older than me, but he is my closest friend. I was still shocked, but he still assured me that I would be the one to survive. After he left, R.A.M. came through the glass window.

"I can come?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you could sneak into the Games undetected. But how?" I asked. R.A.M.'s pieces started to migrate and move and soon he was a pin. I put him in my pocket.

I hoped none of the Earthborn noticed. It had the ultimate test when they came and brought me to the train station. Luckily, no one noticed.

I started to think what my dad's reaction would be if I die in the Unity Games. I didn't think he would be too happy about that.

The train arrived at the station not to much longer after we arrived. We would go to Mount Diablo where we would stay and train for the next three days. We boarded the train and got into separate cars. Each of us had our own personal trainer. My trainer came in and sat next to me. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie. He had a pair of black cargo pants with black buckle shoes.

"So, You are Jacob Kai?" he asked while combing his greasy black hair. I was silent, but his amber eyes stared at me expectantly.

"Uh," I gulped. "Yes."

"What is your style of weaponry?" He asked

"A sword," I lied.

"Yes, okay," he said. He went over to a sword rack and picked up a double edged sword. He studied it then handed it to me.

That was when R.A.M transformed into his regular form and crawled out of my pocket and onto the sword.

"What is that?" he asled.

"Uhh,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was busy, and**

**The same random guy from that other time: You have no excuse. People hate you now.**

**Who are you?**

**The same guy: Doctor Brown.**

**Anyway-**

**Doctor Brown: Get on with the STORY!**

**Okay, sheesh!**

Chapter Three Part One

The trainer came over and picked up R.A.M.

"Automatons are NOT allowed in the Unity Games! This could get you killed!" screamed the trainer.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I got in there!" I lied.

The trainer opened the nearest window and threw R.A.M. out the window. I tried my best not to show tears. I was already scared and shocked. I was never going to see my father again. R.A.M. was my only friend. And now he was probably broken into a million pieces.

"Now practice with your sword. Swing it around a bit," said the trainer closing the window.

It was heavy and I accidentally sliced the table in half. Then I tried to pick it up from the ground.

"Obviously, you are not so great with a sword. Try a bow and arrow," said the trainer. He handed me a bow and then I adjusted the arrow. I pulled back the string and concentrated on something.

I saw a pencil holder with a pencil in it. I concentrated on the pencil and let go of the string. The arrow whizzed by and got stuck right in the middle of the pencil.

"Well," said the trainer grabbing the bow from me. "It seems you are pretty skilled with the bow and arrow." The trainer grabbed the arrow out of the pencil, threw it on the ground, then grabbed the pencil. He grabbed his clipboard and wrote something down on his clipboard.

Suddenly, the train stopped. I looked out the window. I recognized the red sand and the greenish blue sky. I recognized the red plateau pointing to the air.

We were at Mount Diablo. One of the places where Gaea could speak.

Those places were called Hot Spots.

Caliente Lugar Monte Diablo. It's an ancient language called Spanish.

I stared at the red plateau as I got off the train and into the Unity Game Camp.


End file.
